The present invention relates to a body structure of a camera.
A film cartridge for an advanced photo system (APS) is provided at a film advancing and retreating port with a light shielding door which is normally closed. If the film cartridge is loaded in a film cartridge chamber of the camera, and an opening/closing lid is closed, the light shielding door is opened, and the film is fed out.
One of major differences between such an APS camera and a 135 mm-format camera is that the opening/closing lid is provided at one axial end of the generally cylindrical film cartridge chamber, and the film cartridge is inserted or removed in its axial direction.